


When They Know They Love You - Wonho

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, but still cute, mentions of struggle, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 10





	When They Know They Love You - Wonho

Wonho realized he loved you pretty early on in your relationship - it had just hit him one day. But he was constantly reminded of it when you stand up for him, support him, cheer him on and stay by his side again and again and again.

~~~

It was very early on in your relationship that Wonho knew he loved you. You always had his back and supported him through whatever actions he took. You made him smile when he was feeling low, laugh when he was angry, feel grounded when the world seemed to be uprooting around him.

But when his life got completely turned around, he was certain you’d leave. Everything was too chaotic, too much...how could you choose to stay? But you didn’t leave. You did stay by his side, and you reminded him every day that you weren’t going to leave. When things got too much for him, you comforted him and did every in your power to make him feel loved and appreciated. If he or anyone else started talking shit about him, you stood up for him, refuting every argument. This went on for months, and Wonho was sure you’d get tired of it all, that you’d leave him. But you never did.

And that was when he knew, when he really knew, that you loved him just as much as he loved you. And he made it his goal to show you that every single day.


End file.
